Sempre Funciona
by Ragster
Summary: Por mais que o tempo passasse, um presente sempre funcionava. Ed x Winry


**Fic de presente para minha amiga Kurara Black, peço desculpas pela demora em escrever a mesma ç.ç. **

Estava fazendo um belo dia de sol, desde que acordou Winry Rockbell pressentiu que seria um bom dia, e como não haveria de ser com uma paisagem tão bela?

Estava com sua roupa curta de trabalho, averiguando sobre um novo protótipo de automail enquanto cantarolava quando sua vó a interrompeu—**O que faz a minha menina estar tão feliz hoje?**—sorrindo em ver Winry animada.

Winry levanta o rosto para observar a mulher idosa e responde com um sorriso—**Apenas acordei com energia**—Fez uma cara pensativa—**Acho que esse dia ensolarado me deu algum tipo de boa impressão, acho que acontecerá algo de bom, por isso vim logo para estudar este protótipo vovó**—A garota mostra a mesa com o automail desmontado—**Acho que posso ter alguma ótima ideia hoje**—Completa sorrindo.

A senhora da uma risadinha divertida e quando se vira para ir aos fundos da casa para e diz—**Só não fique o dia todo enfurnada ai, aproveite esse dia e saia, dê um passeio**-Winry olha sua vó de forma intrigada, mas logo volta a seu trabalho.

* * *

Após o almoço, Winry veste uma roupa leve pega um chapéu e sai de casa de forma a seguir o conselho de sua vó. Começou a andar pelos campos, passando pelas casas de vizinhos e outras pessoas da vila, até que parou naquele lugar, onde antes já foi um lar para os Elric.

Observou a casa destruída, não tinha o mesmo pesar de antes, uma vez que as dores e mágoas foram superadas, mas aquele lugar sempre a fazia lembrar-se da saudade que sentia de Edward Elric, que partiu já havia seis meses para estudar outras formas de alquimia.

Uma lágrima de saudade escapou-lhe, queria que ele estivesse ali ao lado dela, a abraçando e falando—**Tadaima**—Winry surpresa olha assustada para o lado encontrando ninguém menos do que o dono de seus pensamentos, Edward Elric, com seus cabelos loiros esvoaçando com o vento e vestindo sua capa de viajem, sorria-lhe saudoso—**Olá Winry, estou de volta**.

Com os olhos marejados se jogou nos braços de seu amado derrubando facilmente ambos, prendendo com braços de ferro enquanto o ex-alquimista de ferro a confortava—**Calma Winry, eu estou aqui agora e não vou a lugar nenhum**— Olho para cima encarando o rosto dele, uma lágrima escapa-a sendo prontamente segurada pela mão de Edward—**Não chore, você sabe que sou péssimo para consolar os outros**—Diz ele olhando para o lado meio envergonhado, a loira ri do acanhamento do namorado e após secar as lágrimas se levanta com um sorriso—**Vamos para casa Ed?**—ele continuava estirado no chão com o rosto rubro de vergonha e só então a loira observa-o mais atentamente intrigada, reparando numa muleta que foi esquecida ao lado dele—**Ed isso é**...—Mas a dúvida logo cedeu lugar a ira quando ela percebeu do que se tratava.

A cena que se via naquele momento era a de uma garota puxando um garoto pela gola da camiseta enquanto o ameaçava com um punho, o garoto não poderia estar mais assustado com a expressão da loira que dizia—**ED, VOCÊ QUEBROU NOVAMENTE SEU AUTOMAIL? MESMO QUE O PAÍS ESTEJA EM PAZ AGORA E QUE NÃO HAJA MAIS LUTAS VOCÊ AINDA CONSEGUE QUEBRAR SEU AUTOMAIL?**—Edward retrucou—**É porque tive um pequeno acidente com um barranco e um bueiro, mas nada grave só que agora ele não responde mais aos meus comandos**—Mas a ira da garota não parecia que iria se dissipar então Edward resolveu apressar seus planos para o dia a fim de salvar a própria pele.

Estendeu um pequeno e bem trabalhado embrulho vermelho o que chamou a atenção de Winry o que fez o loiro voltar a sorrir desta vez mais confiante. A loira olhou para ele emburrada e disse—**Não pense que pode me comprar novamente, não vai conseguir evitar seu castigo com outro brinco**—Ele ri e abre a pequena caixinha revelando um par de anéis amaralo-ouro muito bonitos, o que fez Winry abrir a boca surpresa e deixa-a sem reação, para divertimento de Edward.

-** Winry Rockbell quer se casar comigo?**

O pedido a deixa por um momento sem palavras o que preocupa um pouco o loiro, mas logo ela começa a lacrimejar e em meio a risos ela o abraça exclamando—**SIM! SIM SIM SIM SIM!**—Ambos caem novamente no chão, onde se beijam, um beijo repleto de saudade e amor que ambos sentem-se desencorajados de parar, quando enfim se separam mantém os rostos próximos como se temessem a separação.

Edward a observa carinhosamente e chama-a sussurrando—**Winry?**—ela responde- ** Sim?**—Ele sorri marotamente e fala- ** Eu disse que sempre funciona**—Ela ao se dar conta do quanto ele tinha razão fecha a cara, causando medo a um infeliz loiro.

-**EDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!**

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado ^^ principalmente você Kurara, peço desculpas pela demora, estou para começar a faculdade e é um tempo de grande correria, mas não deixe de mandar mais algum desafio para mim he he ;D, a não ser que tenha achado uma porcaria ç.ç**

**Soreja minna-san! Kissu no kokoro.**


End file.
